Journey To Fame
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Teah has everything it takes to become a famous singer, but after she gets rid of her greedy sponsors, she's going to need a lot of help. Guided by Platinum, she will go region to region to find new talents to help her. Things are looking good, for now...
1. Prolouge

Journey To Fame

**Me:** Okay, as if I don't already have enough stories to worry about XD

**Teah:** wait...I'm not world famous yet in this?

**Me:** hence the title =.="

**Kellyn:** why are there so many different types of pokemon characters?

**Ashleigh:** how am I supposed have anything to do with someone's fame? I'm not supposed to famous!

**Karrie:** me confused

**Moon: ** I don't understand

**Nathan:** I'm extremely confused

**Garnet:** O.o

**Topaz:** weird...

**Hannah:** *sighs*

**Sarah:** I don't get your choice in casting...

**Nick:** *yawns* whatever

**Me:** you'll figure it out...eventually...

**Jewels:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OCs

**Garnet:** aw, come on! he's in this too?

**Me:** -_- my choice, not yours, jealous boy

**Sakura:** let's just start, please

Prolouge

Teah, a young adult female with waist long wavy-curvy brown hair and blue eyes, walked down a hallway with her business attendant and one of her bodyguards. She is a Top Coordinator, a Poke' Stylist, a Super Model, and a singer. She took off her expensive sunglasses and placed them carefully on top of her head as her gold bracelets jingled from the movement before sighing.

"So, what do you got?" she asked her attendant.

"Well, your popularity ratings haven't been going up, nothing is really selling, and all the gigs performed to gain popularity are failing," the attendant replied.

"I don't care about popularity or money Miss Kelly," Teah replied.

"You may not, but your sponsors sure do," Miss Kelly said. "They have called a mandatory meeting."

"Yes, that's why I'm here Miss Kelly," Teah replied before sighing. "Don't repeat facts I already know."

"If you continue with that attitude, we'll loose them and all the money," Miss Kelly said.

"If money is all you care about, then you're fired," Teah replied. "I don't need someone like you trying to manipulate my career." Miss Kelly opened her mouth and then closed it, not knowing what to say. Teah opened a door, waited for Miss Kelly and her bodyguard to leave, and then entered. She was greeted by the sight of people in business suits sitting behind a long table in their fancy swivel chairs.

"Miss Teah Marie Day, please, have a seat," one of them greeted her. She sat in the empty swivel chair that was in front of the table and then crossed her legs and leaned her head on one of her hands with a very bored look on her face.

"Where's your attendant and bodyguard we hired for you?" another one of them asked.

"I fired the attendant a couple minutes ago and I'm planning on firing the bodyguard," Teah replied with a shrug. She was then glared at by representatives of her sponsor that had provided the two people to work for her. "The attendant seemed to care about money more than the actual career and the bodyguard seems like he was placed more for the attendant than for me."

"Ahem, well, that's nice," said a grey-haired business man who was the head of her biggest sponsor. "I hope you understand that we're tired of waiting for you trying to get popular and earn a lot of money."

"Of course," Teah replied before smiling with one of her flashing grins that most would think was completely innocent but everyone who really knew her knew that grin meant that she was up to something devious. "I'm sure my old attendant and my soon-to-be-fired bodyguard have told you all the plans I have told them so I know I won't have to explain much." Her audience of business people gasped as if they thought they had been so secretive. Her little sisters had told her everything they could dig up. Miss Kelly made the mistake of telling her baby sister EVERYTHING and thinking she wouldn't tell her big sister. "I want you to know that if you want to dictate what I do and how I do it, then I don't want you as a sponsor."

"Miss Day, I'm surprised, I-" the old business man started to say.

"No, you see I planned to start fresh, without all of you as my sponsors," Teah interrupted. "I hope you fine the perfect little replacement. Good day." She walked out, told her bodyguard that he was fired and then got into her own car. She drove to Striaton City to the gym/cafe where her true supporters were waiting for her. It was at the cafe that she first started her career.

"I take it they took it well?" White, one of her little sisters, asked her as she walked into the building. Teah shrugged.

"I guess so, I think I made them a bit mad but that was bound to happen," Teah replied.

"I'm glad you got rid of them, I never liked them," Sakura, her baby sister, said. Teah smiled before hugging her little sister.

"Your talent would have been wasted with them," Iris, a family friend, said from a seat by a table with some of the cafe food. Iris's little brother, Luke, turned to Teah as she nodded to Iris's comment.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luke asked. Teah shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Teah replied. Cilan, the green haired part of the gym leader trio, popped his head out the kitchen to see his friend.

"Hey Teah, you want the usual?" Cilan asked. Teah nodded.

"That would be great Cilan," Teah replied. Cilan returned to the kitchen and his brothers exited the kitchen.

"So I did hear Cilan right," Cress commented. "Haven't seen you in a while Teah."

"How did the ditching of the sponsors go?" asked Chili.

"Eh, it went okay, I guess," Teah replied before smiling. "Glad to know you were paying attention." Cilan then came out with her food and placed it on a table. Teah started to eat it almost immediately.

"Elesa called and told me that she going to be sending a possible sponsor, someone who could help you get your career full swinging again," White said. Teah nodded. "The person is supposed to come with sme people who could help your career a lot."

"Skylla said she'd call when the person gets to the airport," Sakura added. Teah nodded again as she ate her food quickly.

"I missed this cafe's cooking so much!" Teah exclaimed.

**Me:** x_x

**Sakura:** ^.^ hehehe

**Teah:** I hate dealing with stupid coperate people! T.T

**Nick:** *yawns* they're boring

**Hannah:** *shrugs* Platinum and Sarah deal with them since I somehow intimidate them way too much

**Rose:** they're a bunch of greedy idiots, it's disgusting

**White:** Review


	2. Chapter 1

Journey To Fame

**Me:** one review! Thanks celegal1! I was getting worried!I was waiting for at least one to add the next chapter!

**Teah:** pokelover0ash does not own pokemon, she owns her OCs

**Hannah:** I understand why such a strange diverse crowd is being used...I think...

**Me:** You think this is bad? There's more of the cast in another, bigger room

**Hannah:** O.O I was wondering where Silver, Platz, and the others went...

Chapter 1

Teah waited patiently at the airport with Skylla, White, Sakura, Luke, Iris, Chili, and Cress (Cilan was stuck taking challengers at the gym) for the peole Elesa sent for. Finally a private plane landed and she saw a young blunette come off with two boys that looked like they were either her best friends or really close bodyguards followed by, she couldn't believe it, Supreme Type-O.

It had been years since Supreme Type-O disbanded and no one had any idea where the members went. Teah knew they had to be about 18 now, or close to 20. She realized that the famous color-changing hair leader no longer was changing red to pink any more, it was just a solid dark red. The old band was followed by a young man with long red hair that looked like he was related to the leader.

"Teah Marie Day?" the blunette asked. Teah stood up.

"That's me," Teah replied. The blunette smiled and then extended her hand as a greeting. Teah took her hand and shook it.

"Miss Bertliz," the blunette said. "My bodyguards are Diamond and Pearl." Teah nodded. "I brought some of my friends. You probably recognize them as Supreme Type-O, I was their manager. The other man is Silver, Hannah's older brother."

"I'm Hannah," the red haired lady said as she extending her hand to Teah. Teah shook her hand and smiled. "The blonde twins are Sarah and Nick, the other member is Soul." Teah nodded as she released Hannah's hand. "I never called her Miss Bertliz, it was always Platinum, Platina, or Platz."

"I can't believe Elesa did this for me," Teah said.

"Her plan is to have you journey through different regions to look for new talents to help you out," Platinum explained. "So, I'd make sure we got Unova covered first before we move on to Kanto." Teah nodded.

"I understand," Teah replied.

"Supreme Type-O will help," Platinum said. "Though I think I'll just send Sarah, Nick, and Hannah since Soul will draw too much attention with her hyperactiveness, plus she has a tendency to be oblivious, and Silver will scare off people." Teah nodded before looking towards Nick, Sarah, and Hannah. Nick yawned, Sarah was making sure her camera was working properly, and Hannah had gotten out a laptop. She realized that this would take a long while. "I'll be waiting with Skylla, Dia, Pearl, Soul, and Silver." She then sent Teah, Nick, Sarah, and Hannah off. White, Sakura, Iris, Luke, Cress, and Chili went home.

Teah really didn't know where to look first and so she looked at her Transciever which now held Hannah's, Nick's, Sarah's, Soul's, Silver's, and Platinum's numbers before going into a Pokemon Center in the town next to her hometown. She bumped into a teenager with short brown hair dressed in pink tomboyish clothing who was wearing pink glasses.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Teah replied as she helped the girl up. "I should have looked where I was going."

"It's alright," the girl said. "I think we both are equal with the fault." The girl started to leave.

"Um, my name is Teah, I'm trying to look for new talents that could help me with my music career," Teah said. "What's your name?"

"Erica, but I don't see how I'd help much," the girl replied. "I can sing but I draw and I've been training to become a Pokemon Nurse."

"I'll definitely need help with designing CD covers eventually and maybe we could help you pay for Nursing School," Teah replied. Erica smiled and then extended her hand.

"Then I believe you have yourself a partner," Erica said. Teah shook her hand with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," Teah replied. She then gave Erica her number before calling Platinum to tell her about Erica.

"I'm going to pack and tell my family," Erica said. "I'll be back." Teah nodded before watching Erica leave.

~later~

Teah and Erica walked through Striaton City to meet Nick who Hannah and Sarah accused of pigging out at the cafe. They walked in and saw the blonde boy eating cake while talking to Chili.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Erica commented. Teah walked up behind Nick before putting her hands on her hips.

"So they were right," Teah commented, startling Nick and Chili.

"Woah, geez, you trying to have me choke on my food?" Nick asked as he turned to Teah.

"You're supposed to be scouting," Teah replied. Nick sighed.

"Cafes are one of the best places to find new talents, don't you know that?" Nick asked.

"Then scout, not eat," Teah replied.

"Nah, I can do both, I don't want to look suspicious," Nick replied. Nick then noticed Erica. "So you found someone already?" Teah nodded.

"That's Erica," Teah replied. Erica turned and walked over from ordering food from Cress.

"Hi," Erica said.

"Erica, this is Nick," Teah said and then she looked at Nick. "Should I consider you a partner or a co-worker?" Nick shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat," Nick replied.

"It's nice to meet you Nick," Erica said.

"Yep," Nick replied. "Just wait til you meet Hannah, Sarah, Silver, Platz, Soul, Dia, and Pearl."

"I thought you looked familiar," Erica exclaimed. "You're part of Supreme Type-O! The guy all the girls would swoon over."

"Why the heck do I always get remembered that way?" Nick asked. Erica shrugged.

"I don't know, the girls were crazy anyways," Erica replied.

"Hear that? You got to be crazy to fall for you, Nick," Teah teased.

"Hey, those fangirls are insane but its not because of me," Nick replied as he pouted. Chili and Erica laughed. Teah then sat down next to Chili and Erica took the seat across from Teah at the table.

"So, how much progress have you made?" Teah asked.

"Not much, people are either lovey-dovey, gourmets, or trainers," Nick replied. "Though I think it wouldn't be bad if Chili joined us." Teah had just recieved food from Cilan and was about to eat when she froze for a split second.

"W-what? Why?" Teah asked.

"Dia can cook but he might need help eventually," Nick said with a shrug. "Plus he's cool and maybe he has secret musical talents."

"I don't see why not," Erica commented.

"If Chili wants to, then he can," Teah replied after sighing. Hannah and Sarah then walked in.

"NICK!" they both shouted.

"For pete's sake! I didn't do anything wrong!" Nick replied before turning around. Hannah just shook her head while Sarah looked like she was going to yell at her twin again. Hannah pulled a chair over to seat in between Erica and Nick.

"Mind introducing us to the new girl, and you might as well tell me if you recruited someone or not," Hannah said after sighing.

"My name's Erica," Erica said while extending her hand for Hannah to shake, which she did. "I'm guessing you're Hannah and the other lady is Sarah."

"Yep," Hannah replied and then she turned and stared at Nick.

"Um, Chili's joining us," Nick said nervously. Hannah smiled.

"Good to know you weren't just pigging out and being lazy," Hannah replied before patting him on the back a little too hard.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Kanto," Sarah said before sitting down next to Teah and Nick. "Or at least we have to be at the airport tomorrow."

"It'll take awhile to get back to Skylla," Teah replied.

"Not with Nick and Hannah," Sarah said with a smile. Chili, Erica, and Teah looked at the trio with confused expressions.

"Gallade and Gardevoir," Nick and Hannah replied simontaneously. "Teleportation."

"Oh, okay," Erica replied.

"We'll leave when everybody's ready," Sarah said. The group then ate before leaving via teleport.

**Me:** Okay, Erica is down and Chili's down, just...uh...a lot more to go!

**Nick:** I wanted to eat more... =(

**Hannah:** you're so lucky you were able to come up with a good excuse to pig out at the cafe

**Nick:** I wasn't "pigging out" geez!

**Erica:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Journey To Fame

**Me:** hiya ^^

**Nick:** *spits out his soda and looks at the clock* what the-? I thought we were starting commentary at 4 pm now that you finished writing our lines!

**Me:** today I had a half day ^^

**Nick:** =( aw...

**Me:** I'm sooo tired...and my weekend is going to be so busy...

**Teah:** then go take a nap

**Me:** I got to keep my dog company and I can't fall asleep after being awake for so long with it not being night time yet

**Dog:** *sleeping next to me*

**Teah:** oh

**Nick:** well, pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon

Chapter 2

Teah wobbled a bit after her feet felt solid ground after being teleported to the meeting place.

"So who did you two recruit?" Nick asked his sister and Hannah.

"I was able to find someone who used to work for my dad just for the money who feels great respect towards me," Hannah replied.

"I found someone who is skilled in management and fashion to help me," Sarah replied.

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO PACK MY CLOTHES AND PERSONAL ITEMS!" Teah suddenly yelled.

"Relax, Mom had me pick up your wardrobe," White said as she walked into view.

"You have a LOT of stuff," Hannah commented as she rolled her eyes.

"A bit much for a big journey," added a man who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed at his chest. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, to think I thought Platinium and Sarah had a lot of suitcases," Silver commented as he too was leaning against the wall.

"Who's he new guy?" Teah asked. "And White, shouldn't you be watching Sakura?"

"His name's Dark," Hannah replied. "He's my recruit for the body guard force. He's a ninja. My Dad used to hire him all the time. I would trust him with my life." Nick glared at Dark.

"I'm joining you on your journey to help Sarah," White replied. "Besides, Sakura's going to start her Pokemon journey soon anyways." Platinum then walked over with Pearl and Diamond.

"I see everyone has made it," said Platinum. "Kindly introduce the new recruits."

"The dark-haired dude is Dark and the red-haired guy is Chilli," Nick replied while still glaring at Dark.

"My name is White," White replied.

"This lady next to me is Erica," Teah replied.

"I'll need all the names on paper later," Platinum said. "For now, let's make sure the recruits know everyone's names." Everyone nodded. "My name is Lady Platinum Bertliz."

"I'm Pearl," Pearl said.

"My name's Diamond, but most people call me Dia," Diamond said.

"I'm Soul!" Soul said as she popped up from behind Platinum.

"Silver." Silver said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"My name's Sarah," Sarah said.

"The name's Nick," Nick said.

"Teah Marie Day," Teah said.

"Good, now we will be staying on a private floor, in which will be able to fit all of us, in the Bertliz Hotel," Platinum said. "Now follow me." They all followed Platinum to their private floor in which was a living room that had doors that lead to bedrooms. "The first door will be Silver's, Dark's, Chilli's, and Ni-"

"I don't think it's safe to put Nick and Dark in the same room," Sarah interrupted.

"Why?" Hannah, Platinum, Teah, and Soul asked.

"I noticed Nick was glaring at Dark," Erica commented.

"Nick looked like he wanted to kill Dark once Hannah said that she'd trust Dark with her life," Sarah replied. Nick's face started to have a pink tint to it as Nick looked away from his sister and the others while crossing his arms with a discontent look on his face.

"Ah, Nick's jealousy would create a problem," Platinum said before looking down at the ground with her hand on her chin as she tried to think a solution for the problem.

"What jealousy?" Nick asked while starting to blush. "I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? Especially of him?"

"Because you like Hannah," Sarah replied. Nick started to turn bright red while Dark rolled his eyes.

"Then how about we just give lover boy here a room with his girl and solve all future jealousy problems with him and roommates?" Dark asked. Hannah and Nick turned bright red. Platinum smiled.

"HIS GIRL?" Hannah shrieked.

"LOVER BOY?" Nick exclaimed.

"I think that is a perfect arrangement for those two," Platinum replied. "There are some things that those two have been avoiding for more than ten years."

"Like their feelings towards each other and dating," Sarah said to give examples. Hannah and Nick turned a brighter red.

"We'll have Dark and Silver, Diamond and Pearl, Chilli can choose to either have a room to himself, go with Dark and Silver, go with Diamond and Pearl, or request to be in a room with someone else." Platinum said. Chilli blushed when he heard the last option.

"I think that though I wanted to share a room with Nick, I'll share a room with Pearl and Diamond," Chilli replied. "If that's okay with them." Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum nodded their heads.

"White and Sarah, Teah and Erica, and Soul and I," Platinum said. She then showed each group their rooms before sitting on one of the couches in the living room. "I believe that its almost tea time." Diamond nodded before grabbing his new assistant (Chilli) and going to the kitchen. The bell rang and Nick, Hannah, Platinum, Sarah, Silver, Dark, White, Pearl, and Erica looked at each other to see who would get up and answer the door.

"I'll get it!~" Soul exclaimed before running to the door, opening it, and smiling at the guest before seeing who it was. It was Sakura and Luke. "Oh! It's Saku-chan and Lukey-chan! We played together earlier and had lots of fun!~" Luke sweatdropped while Sakura giggled.

"Hi Soul," Sakura replied. "I wanted to see my big sisters before they left and say goodbye."

"Alright," Soul said before turning around. "Tea-chan! White-chan! It's you're baby sister Saku-chan and her friend!" White and Teah sweat dropped. Luke shook his head but followed Sakura as she walked into the room towards her sisters. Sakura then ran and gave Teah a big hug before going and hugging White.

"I'm going to miss you two," Sakura said. "When you two come back, I'll be really strong."

"I know you will," Teah replied while rubbing Sakura's head. "And I know I'll have nothing to worry about since I know Luke's going to be there to watch out for you and protect you." Sakura turned to her friend while a slight bush tinted her cheeks and smiled.

"Yeah,but I told Iris that I would make sure that I'll keep Luke safe and in line," Sakura protested. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of myself, you know?" Luke replied.

"I know Luke," Teah said before going over and kneeling down to see Luke eye-to-eye. "You'll take good care of her, right?" Luke was very glad that it's very hard to tell if he was blushing because he began to blush.

"Of course," Luke replied.

"Good," Teah replied with a sweet smile before rubbing the top of his head and then standing upright. Luke shook his head to try to get his hair to fall back into its proper place while Nick chuckled. Nick gave Luke a piece of paper with his number on it.

"You become strong kid and we'll have a battle," Nick said. Luke looked at him and realized the hidden message and smiled before nodding. Sakura and Luke left and then Diamond and Chilli came out with tea and small sweets. A couple hours later the group enjoyed a flavorful meal before going off to bed.

~With Dark and Silver~

"How do you deal with most of them?" Dark asked.

"You get used to it after a while I guess," Silver replied after shrugging.

~With Chilli, Pearl, and Diamond~

"You're a great chef," Diamond said.

"Thanks, I work at a cafe with my brothers," Chilli replied while blushing. "But you're much better." Diamond blushed from embarrassment.

~with Platinum and Soul~

"Night-Night Platina-chan!" Soul said before falling asleep. Platinum smiled and chuckled before going to bed herself.

~With Teah and Erica~

"This is so cool," Erica said while laying in bed. "Oh, by the way, I'm a morning person."

"That's good, because I'm not much of a morning person," Teah replied.

~with White and Sarah~

"So your brother likes Hannah and Hannah likes him and they have had these feelings for each other since they were kids?" White asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yep," Sarah replied.

"What about you?" White asked. Sarah blushed.

"Um, so does Teah like anybody?" Sarah asked as she tried changing the subject.

"I'm not sure," White replied. "Now answer my question."

"I like somebody," Sarah replied. "And that's all you're getting from me for now." White decided not to continue further with asking questions and went to sleep.

~With Hannah and Nick~

"I can't believe she actually used that guy's suggestion," Nick mumbled to himself as he layed in his bed that near Hannah's. Hannah came out of the room's bathroom changed into a black nightgown that went down to her ankles. Nick blushed and looked away.

"N-Nick, g-g-go put on a shirt or pajama pants or something," Hannah said while blushing and heading to her bed.

"I'm sexy and you know it.~" Nick replied with a smirk on his face only to hit in the head very hard. "OW!" He held his head and the looked over at Hannah who was bright red and a bit annoyed. "Fine I'll put a shirt on so you can handle being in the room with me and my good looks." Hannah whacked him the head.

"You better deflate that ego of yours or you're not going to survive getting through Kanto," Hannah said. Nick frowned, whimpered, and then got up to put a t-shirt on as well as lounge pants on. He got back into his bed and stretched out his limbs.

"You know, if its really because of society's double standards stuff with guys can wear just their underwear to bed and its okay but its not really acceptable for a girl to do the same then-" Nick started to say. Hannah interrupted him by hitting him in the head with a practice training sword that was made of wood.

"Finish that sentence and you will not even make on to the plane to Kanto," Hannah said.

"I'll be good!" Nick replied while throwing his arms up in surrender. Hannah sighed and then went back to bed and tried to fall asleep. "Hey Nana, about Dark..." Hannah sighed and then rolled over in her bed to face Nick.

"It's a warrior's/fighter's respect for another warrior/fighter kind of thing," Hannah replied. "And I told you, don't call me Nana." Hannah rolled back over and tried to sleep, again.

"Hey Nana," Nick said five minutes later. Hannah rolled over and looked at him in annoyance. "Do you trust me with your life?" Hannah sighed.

"You were my first friend, the person who got me to start talking again, and so forth," Hannah replied. "I trust you more than I trust anybody else." Hannah rolled back over. This time she was able to fall asleep.

"Hey Nana?" Nick asked twenty minutes later but he didn't get a response. "Is it true what Sarah keeps saying? That you like me?" He waited for answer but then realized that Hannah was sighed and then closed his eyes before falling asleep.

**Sarah and White:** aw

**Nick:** *sitting while holding an ice pack on his head and having a swollen black eye* That really hurt...why can't you ever remind me to think before I speak?

**Me:** *shrugs* I dunno

**Teah:** O.o what did she do to you?

**Erica:** maybe you'll learn from your mistakes?

**Dark:** Review


	4. Chapter 3

Journey To Fame

**Me: **_~I can't be superman, but for you I'll be superhuman!_ I love One Direction!

**Nick:**_~I-I I wanna save ya, save ya, tonight!_

**Hannah:** um...

**Teah:** ahem

**Me:** ^^" sorry

**Teah:** its alright

**Me:** thanks =)

**Nick:** hm...

**Me:** We get to sing this chapter! Well, at least you guys do =)

**Teah:** ^^ great!

**Hannah:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her own OCs

Chapter 3

Teah woke up thanks to Platinum sending Soul in to wake her up. She stabbed her waffles with her fork while she remained in a half-awake state. Soon she got dressed like everyone but Nick since Nick hadn't woken up yet or at least hasn't come out yet.

She pulled her hair back slightly and put on short jean shorts, golden ring ear rings, a yellow tank top, a jean jacket that stopped at the begining of her adomen, yellow socks, sporty blue slat sneakers, and black wristbands.

She walked out to see that Hannah had opened the door to her own room and freeze. Teah walked over and peeked over Hannah's shoulder. She was shocked and as soon as Sarah came over to investigate, she covered Sarah's eyes.

Nick was dancing and sing "Sexy and I know it" in front of a mirror in the bedroom with just his boxers on.

"NICK!" Hannah shrieked a minute later once she got over from the shock. He stopped and turned around. He waved nervously.

"Hey," Nick said. "Wassup?"

"I'm scarred for life," Teah replied as she shook her head and left. Sarah saw Nick and screamed before running away.

"Um, so, I take it we're leaving soon?" Nick asked nervously.

"Get dressed and eat so we can pack and leave," Hannah replied while clenching her fists and teeth.

"Hey, you're wearing a new outfit!" Nick exclaimed. Hannah was wearing black shorts, red socks, black shoes, a red tanktop, and a black jean jacket. Hannah rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Not my idea," Hannah replied. "Go get dressed in appropriate clothing."

"I would, if it wasn't for the fact that you're still in the room and you don't like seeing me in anything less than my bathing suit." Nick replied while he crossed his arms. Hannah sighed and then exited the room while closing the door behind her.

Nick came out with his stuff pack and Hannah's stuff pack while wearing jeans, white t-shirt, black sneakers, and white socks. Surprised as most were, the group went on with packing without delay. Nick ate breakfast and soon it was time to get on the plane and leave.

A few hours later, they arrived in Pallet Town, Kanto. Teah was amazed. They were greeted by Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow. Blue and Green agreed to use their skills to help with management. Blue then suddenly suggested that they go through a few cities together and just start singing to promote the group for about 5 days and then wait 3 before holding an audition for people to come to them with their talents. Platinum agreed without asking the singers of the group's opinion on it.

Teah sighed. It was because of Platinum and Blue that she was now stuck with Hannah, Nick, Sarah, Erica, Soul, and Silver in Viridian City. She wasn't quite sure why Silver was with them but she wasn't going to question it.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Teah asked.

"Easy," Nick replied with a smile, "we just make the city our stage and our dancefloor." Hannah smiled and nodded.

"Yea!" Soul replied. Sarah smiled.

"Okay, shall we begin?" Sarah asked.

"Um, so we just follow you four's lead?" Erica asked nervously. Sarah nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Hannah replied with a smile. Silver pulled out a big boombox-radio thing. "How about 'Raise Your Glass'?" Silver nodded, put the song on, and then put the boombox thing on his shoulder.

Hannah, Sarah, Soul started to walk in beat with Hannah in lead. Nick smiled while he put his hands behind his head and lingered behind with Silver. Teah and Erica ran up to catch up with the trio and followed their moves.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights,~_" Hannah sang. People began to turn their heads and look at them. "_We gonna lose our minds tonigh._"

"_What's the deal, yo?_~" Hannah and Sarah sang.

"_I love when its all too much, 5 am turn the radio up,_~" Hannah sang.

"_Where's the rock n' roll?~_" Sarah and Hannah sang.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangster,~_" Hannah sang. "_Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?~_"

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!~_" Sarah, Soul, and Hannah sang. "_All my underdogs! We will never be never be anything but loud! And nitty gritty dirty little freaks!~_" Ironically, this sort of scared off the little freaks who would have been beaten up by Nick and Silver if they had continued to stare at the girls. "_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, just come on and come on and raise your glass!~_"

"_Slam slam, oh hot damn. What part of party don't you understand? _~" Hannah sang.

"_Wish you'd just freak out~_," Hannah and Sarah sang.

"_Just freak out already,~_" Soul sang.

After the song was over, people started to cheer.

"Wanna do another song?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but this time, I'm leading," Teah replied. "'Evacuate The Dancefloor' please." Silver nodded and put the song on while people got out of Teah's way. "_Turn up the music let's get out on the floor. I like to move it, come and give me some more.~_"

"_Watch me getting physical, out of control,~_" Hannah and Teah sang.

"_There's people watching me, I never skip a beat,~_" Teah sang.

"_Still the night, kill the light, feel it under your skin,~_" Teah and Erica sang. "_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in.~_"

"_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose,~_" Teah, Erica, and Soul sang. "_Oh, evacuate the dance floor. I'm infected by the sound. Oh, oh stop this beat is killing me.~_

"_Hey Mr DJ let the music take me underground,~_" Erica and Soul sang.

"_Everybody hit the floor,~_" Silver sang.

"_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor,~_" Teah, Erica, and Soul sang. "_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound. Stop this beat is killing me.~_"

"_Everbody in the club,~_" Silver sang.

"_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground,~_" Soul and Erica sang.

"_MY body's aching system overload,~_" Teah sang. "_Temperature's rising I'm about to me I'm intoxicated taking the show.~_"

"_It's got me hypnotized, everybody step aside,~_" Teah and Erica sang.

"_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin,~_" Teah, Sarah, and Soul sang. After the song ended people were clapping and screaming. Reporters came up to them and they noticed that people were taking pictures of them and taking videos.

"Wonderful performance!" one reporter exclaimed.

"Can we get your names?" another reporter asked.

"Are you going to have a concert?" another reporter asked. Reporters kept asking questions while everybody but Teah seemed to become overwelmed. Nick could be caught taking safety between his sister and Hannah while Silver was looking at Hannah then Soul with a pleading look on his face. Soul looked like she didn't know what to do. Sarah was overwelmed by the flashing lights of cameras. Erica was hiding behind Teah and Hannah. Hannah kind of looked like a deer caught in headlights. Teah had enough so she rose her hand and the reporters stopped talking.

"Thank you," Teah said. "My name is Teah Day, my partners are Erica, Hannah, Nick, Sarah, Soul, and Silver. In eight days we will be holding an audition open to the public for people who would like to become part of my group. Oh, by the way, Hannah, Nick, Sarah, and Soul are members of the old famous band Supreme Type-O, Silver is their newest member. It is a pleasure to be able to work with them. In the next five days we will be traveling around a bit in Kanto performing as we go." Eventually, Teah was then able to get her group out of the mob of reporters and away from gigantic crowd. A guy with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes who looked like Green came up to them when they were eating at an outdoors cafe. Hannah glanced at him.

"Gary Oak," Hannah said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Nick asked as he looked up while drinking cold lemonade from a straw.

"Hannah, it's nice to meet you and see that your reputation isn't too far off the real thing," Gary replied. Hannah scowled.

"What do you want?" Silver asked. "Mr I-Wanna-Be-Like-My-Gramps-Or-Big-Brother." Gary frowned and then sat down next to Sarah and Nick.

"I saw the performance earlier," Gary replied. "It was great. You guys sounded awesome and loud without mikes. That's cool." Teah smiled while Erica smiled and blushed. Nick just looked at him while sipping lemonade, which was pretty amusing to see his face since he had pretty much no clue who Gary was.

"So you want to join us," Hannah said without really looking at Gary and with taking a sip of her own glass of lemonade through a straw.

"Yep," Gary replied. "You got me." He had a big grin on his face.

"Then participate in the audition like everyone else," Hannah said. Gary's face dropped.

"It's going to be held in Pallet Town," Teah said.

"I'll put up posters about it with Sarah!" Soul exclaimed. Soul pulled out posters from thin air. "Blue gave me these!" Sarah sweat dropped but then followed Soul to help her put posters up.

"Did she just?" Nick asked.

"Um, yeah," Hannah replied. They all shook their heads and turned back to the table.

"Um, maybe next time we should have a plan of which songs we're going to use," Erica said. "That way its easier for us to just street perform."

"Yeah, but that planning is for concerts," Nick replied.

"Besides, do you have any idea how long it takes us as band to decide on one song to perform?" Hannah asked. Teah and Erica shook their heads.

"How about you guys familarize each other with your singing voices?" Gary asked.

"I think that's the smartest idea I've heard come out your mouth, ever," Silver replied before standing up. "Let's go to Green's gym, it's closed but I have a key. We'll wait for Soul and Sarah there and then use Gary's suggestion. Gary, your coming to listen and give feedback since we don't have Platinum, Blue, or Green." Gary nodded and then the group stood up, payed for their meal, and then left for Green's gym. "Gary, who's watching over his gym while he's gone?"

"Um, he has a holographic image battle challengers for the most part," Gary replied. "I think Blue dubbed Yellow and Red as caretakers."

"Well, that's going to be interesting," Hannah said while raising one of her eyebrows. They entered the gym and waited for Soul and Sarah. When the two girls came in, they told them the plan and then they spent a good time trying to pick a song to sing to show-case their voice.

You'd think it would be easy, well for those who have experience singing professionally at least, but no, trust me -and them-, its not.

The only one to think of a song in 30 minutes and decide on it was Silver. He sang "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." After that it was back to thinking. Gary was getting rather annoyed.

"Come on, pick a song before I pick one for you!" Gary exclaimed. Just then Hannah put a song and someone startled the crap out of the others by walking into the room. It was Giovanni. Silver's and Hannah's dad, though Silver, sadly, had the better relationship with their father out of the two.

"_After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end, I want to thank you, because you made me that much stronger,_" Hannah said/sang. Sarah gasped while Nick and Silver went wide-eyed at the fact that she chose 'Fighter' by Christina Augilera."_~When I thought I knew you thinkin you were true, guess I couldn't trust cause your bluff, time is up, cause I had enough. You were there by my side, always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames, cause your greed sold me out of shame. After all the stealing and cheating you probably think I hold resentment for you, but, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thank you, cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder,it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter. Ohh, ohh,ohh, ohhh, ohh-yeah, ahh, uhhhuh. Never, saw it coming, all of, your backstabbing, just so, you could cash in on a good thing before I realized your game. I heard, you're going around, playing, the victim now, but don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights and lies, yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore. Uh, no more, oh no, it's over. 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down. So I wanna say thank you, cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder,it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter. How could this man I thought I knew turn out so unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial, but in the end you'll see You Won't Stop Me! I am a fighter! (I am a fighter) And I ain't gonna stop! (I ain't gonna stop) There is no turning back, I've had enough! It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder,it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter. Thought I would forget (but I remember) yes, I remember, I I would forget (but I remember) yes, I remember, I makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder,it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter._" Everybody started to clap, even Giovanni. "Why is he here?"

"I heard you two in town and I wanted to see how you two were doing," Giovanni replied.

"We're fine, father," Silver replied. Hannah didn't say anything, she just gave him a glare filled with hatred and resentment.

"Ahem, um, maybe we should have a lovely family reunion another time," Nick said while tugging at his own collar, fully aware of the ever growing tension that was in the air. Giovanni nodded and then left. Nick looked at Teah, Gary, and Erica who were giving him a questioning look. "They have family issues." And that's was as best as an explanation as they were going to get. Teah put on her song.

"_~Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now,_" Teah sang. "_~It's like I've been awakened, every rule that I've had you breaking, it's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo._" Soon, it was time for Soul, Sarah, Erica, and Nick to pick a song. Erica put on a song.

"_~I...I...I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just begining, the pens in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, illuminate the words that you cannot find. Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips, drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten,_" Erica sang. Soon, it was time for the final three to pick a song and it was Nick who went up and put on a song.

"_~This town is colder now, I think its sick of us. It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust. I've got my heart set on any place but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years. Steady hands just take the wheel, every glance is killing me. Time to take one last appeal, for the life I lead. Stop and stare, I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere._" Nick sang. "_~Yeah I know everyone gets scared, but I've become what I can't be, oh. Stop and stare. You start to wonder why you're here not there and you give anything to get what's fair, but fair ain't really what you need. Oh, can you see what I see?_" Soon it was Sarah and Soul's turns and Gary was getting really restless. Soul put a song.

"~_Can somebody please explain to me, why everybody is tryna be a celebrity? doing what they see on MTV? Ice cool, but I'm looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats that's me, I don't ask for much. Baby, having you is enough. You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want, baby its you. We don't have to go nowhere, its not what I want, baby its you. It's not for what you got, I know you got a lot,no matter what you do, you're always getting hot. It's you, it's you, baby all I want is you, yeah._" Soul sang. After when Soul was finished, everyone turned and stared at Sarah. She blushed and then frantically tried to decide on a song before putting a song on.

"~_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the he asked me if I would come along, I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he is looking for, like a shooting star, he shines. He said take my hand, live while you can, don't see your dreams lie right inside the palm of your hand,_" Sarah sang. After when she was finished singing, Gary coughed and brought everybody's attention to him.

"I see why Hannah had the main female parts in the band," Gary commented quietly to himself, but not quiet enough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing! She's just a really good strong singer, your good too, but she's better!" Gary frantically replied. "Well, anyways, I think Teah and Hannah should sing the main female parts, Nick sings the main male parts, Sarah and Erica sing secondary female parts, and Soul sings backup, and Silver sings whenever he is needed for a male part." Sarah and Soul crossed theirs arms and pouted while Nick put his hands behind his head and smiled. Hannah and Silver seemed to have similar amused yet content look on their faces while Teah and Erica just smiled kindly.

"Thank you Gary for your help," Teah said. Gary blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it was nothing," Gary replied.

"So, shall we get this advertisement plan into action?" Teah asked.

"YEAH!" Soul yelled in replied. Hannah smiled and nodded while Sarah, Nick, and Silver just smiled.

"Yeah," Erica replied with a smile and a nod of her head. Teah smiled a big grin. So the group went out and visit a few cities over the course of five days while singing and showcasing their talents. They spent the next three days recuperating and helping Blue set the audition room up. The group ended up letting Gary join them and Hannah was able to grab a boy named Nathan to join the security portion of the group. Soon it was time for the auditions and there was a lot of people waiting, which surprised everyone.

**Me:** HA! You'll have to wait for the auditions!

**Teah:** you can be so evil sometimes

**Me:** I like to think of it more being devious than being evil ^^

**Nick:** *yawns* I'm tired

**Me:** me too...writing lyrics down is exhausting work...

**Silver: **try carrying a huge boom box around for 5 days then try saying that

**Me:** O.O no thanks

**Nick:** nah, too lazy

**Hannah:** when are you never lazy?

**Nick:** *shrugs* I have my moments

**Sarah:** Review


	5. Chapter 4

Journey To Fame

**Me:** sorry that it's been so long ^.^"

**Teah:** T.T

**Me:** I put it off, then I thought I wrote the next chapter a long while back, then I forgot about it, then I discovered I didn't, then I put it off, then I discovered that I didn't write that chapter I thought I did, then I forgot what I was going to write about, then I remembered, and then I wrote this chapter ^.^

**Teah:** thank goodness you're not planning on majoring in business

**Me:** T.T I wouldn't like being in business for very long...

**Teah:** can we start now?

**Me:** yeah, we should...

**Teah:** pokelover0ash only owns her OCs, she does not own Pokemon nor music.

* * *

Chapter 4

"First up, Jewels Knight, age 13," Blue announced. Teah, Hannah, Soul, Silver, Nick, Platinum, and Sarah were seated as the judges behind a big desk similar to the one found in American Idol as cameras were set up behind them and what-not by White, Dark, and Pearl. A purple headed boy with brown eyes dressed in a white tuxedo walked in.

'_This...could end badly..._' Nick thought as he looked at the boy.

'_This is probably going to be very painful._' Silver thought.

_'Ooh, his shoes are shiny!'_ Soul thought.

'_Knight...hmm...this should be interesting._' Hannah thought as she narrowed her eyes.

_'Hopefully he can sing._' Sarah thought as she sweat dropped.

'_Let's get this over with, we got over a hundred entries._' Platinum thought.

_'I wonder if his voice matches his appearance..._' Teah thought.

"Alright Mr Jewels, what will you be singing for us today?" Platinum asked.

"'Stuck In The Moment,'" Jewels replied with a smile.

"Alright, let's hear it," Teah said.

"_With you, with you,_" Jewels sang, impressing the judges, especially since the male judges were expecting their ear drums to bleed immediately when he started to sing. "_I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place. Now Romeo and Juliet bet they never felt the way we felt. Bonnie and Clyde never had to hide like we do, we do._" Nick and Silver became bored and Hannah remained indifferent while the others seemed to like Jewels singing like Justin Beiber. "_You and I, although it can't work, it's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt, and I don't, I won't let that be you. Now you don't wanna let go and I don't wanna let you know and I don't wanna tell you that there might be something real between us two. Who knew? Now we don't wanna fall but we're tripping in our hearts and its reckless and clumsy, 'cause I know you can't love me here._" Jewels kept on singing until the song was over and waited along with the viewers to see what the judges would say. Nick and Silver had covered their ears after at most a minute into the song so Jewels became a bit nervous.

"In all honesty, you sing like a girl," Nick said after he and Silver uncovered their ears. "But you sing on key." Jewels nodded.

"You have a surprisingly high vocal range for a male, which could be a great advantage, but could be your downfall if you use it the wrong way in a song," Hannah said and Jewels nodded.

"A little too high-pitched for my tastes," Silver said.

"Silvy!" Soul exclaimed before turning to Jewels. "You were fantastic!" Jewels smiled.

"Thank you," Jewels replied.

"You have a great talent and it would be a shame not to use it," Sarah exclaimed and Jewels flashed a pearly white smile.

"I agree with Soul and Sarah, your voice is amazing," Platinum said.

"Thank you," Jewels replied.

"First of all, I like the outfit," Teah said and Jewels smiled while pink dust appeared on his cheeks. "Second of all, love the voice, I feel as if you would woo a lot of girls with that voice."

"Thanks," Jewels replied.

"Third of all, welcome to Bertliz Records!" Teah said.

"Really?!" Jewels exclaimed and Teah nodded. "Yes!" Jewels jumped up and down and when Teah, Platinum, and Nick went to shake his hand with the other judges, he put his arms around Nick and hugged him. "I've been waiting all my life for something like this."

"Um, cool," Nick replied awkwardly as he patted Jewels on the back. "I'm happy for you, but could you please stop hugging me and go to the next room?"

"Oh," Jewels replied as he let go of Nick. "Sorry." Jewels left for the backroom while a Blue look-a-like dressed in a pink turtleneck sweater and a blue skirt entered the room.

"Next is Moon Akagi, age 13," Blue announced.

"MOOMOO!" Nick, Soul, Sarah, and Silver exclaimed, making Moon blush from embarrassment.

"You guys know her?" Platinum and Teah asked.

"She's Blue's little sister," Hannah replied. "Moomoo's a nickname for her. I never knew she had an interest in singing though."

"Um, I'll be singing 'Call Me Maybe,'" Moon said.

"Should we have different judges for her?" Teah asked Platinum.

"There really isn't much of a choice for different judges that know what they're talking about," Platinum replied. "But they help vote from the backroom to help in this case."

"Alright, go on," Teah said and Moon nodded.

"_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way._" Moon sang. "_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way. Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_" Her fate turned out to be similar to Jewels: to be part of Bertliz Records. She was surprised though, when she saw Nathan on her way to the backroom.

"Next up is Leanna Mark, age 21," Blue announced and let's just say, she didn't make the cut. After about fifty auditions, the judges were ready to take a break.

"Only two out of fifty so far?" Erica asked.

"Two out of fifty-five," Teah replied.

"Man, what is this? Kantonian Idol?" Erica asked before receiving her plate of food from Chili and Diamond.

"You two are quick today, is there another kitchen hand or are you two just that quick?" Platinum asked.

"Kitchen hand, he makes the BEST desserts EVER," Chili replied.

"Who is he?" Jewels and Moon asked.

"Yo!" A miniature Red look-a-like popped up in view wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a white apron on.

"EH?!" Moon, Jewels, Nick, Hannah, Soul, Blue, Green, Gary, Silver, and Sarah exclaimed.

"NETTIE!" Nick, Soul, Blue, Gary, Sarah, and Moon exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked.

"Garnet Hirota, Red's little brother," Green replied.

"I was going to introduce myself, but thanks," Garnet said sarcastically. "But quick question."

"What?" Green asked.

"Why is prissy boy here?" Garnet asked.

"I passed the auditions," Jewels replied with a smile. "But I wonder how Nathan got in." The three thirteen year old friends all turned their heads to look at Nathan, a tall brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who had just turned fourteen, who just stared right back.

"I have no clue myself, I got dragged in by Hannah," Nathan said before sitting down with his lunch. Jewels and Moon sat on either side of him with their own lunches.

"He's a bodyguard," Hannah said as she passed by.

"We can have him be Moon's," Sarah said as she winked at Moon who turned red while Nathan's cheeks were dusted pink.

"I want him to be mine! No fair!" Jewels whined making Sarah and Nathan sweat drop.

"Geez prissy boy, could you sound any more gay?" Garnet asked.

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU, HEATHEN!" Jewels replied.

"Are they always like this?" Teah and Erica asked.

"Pretty much," Green replied. Green and Blue sat at a table with Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl while Nick, Hannah, Sarah, Soul, and Silver sat nearby both the young kids and the Pokedex Holders as well as Teah's table since their table was in the middle. Teah sat with her sister, Dark, Erica, and Chili.

After lunch was another painful session of auditions, it wasn't until they were about to close up when two girls ran in. One was tall with chest length black hair and brown eyes while the other was shorter with orange-brown hair put up in a pony tail and blue eyes. The dress style of both girls were different as the taller one had a more mature look to her with jeans and a red t-shirt and the smaller one had a more carefree look to her with an oversized orange shirt and gray shorts.

"Sorry we're late!" the orange-brown haired girl exclaimed.

"There was a lot of traffic coming from Saffron City," the black-haired girl explained.

"Names and ages?" Blue asked as she got out her clipboard and a pen.

"Cassidy Natsume, age sixteen," the black-haired girl replied.

"Emily Wilson," the orange-brown haired girl replied.

"And who is going first?" Platinum asked.

"I will," Cassidy replied.

"What will you be singng?" Teah asked.

"'I Think Of You'," Cassidy replied.

"Alright, let's hear it," Hannah said.

"_When I'm down and all alone, when nothing seems to matter, when I lose my hope, when I'm sad and confused, when it all gets turned around and 'round, I can't seem to reach for solid ground, when everything I've believed in seems untrue, all I have to do,_" Cassidy sang. "_Is think of you. I think of you and it's gone, like you chase away the storm, making it all okay. I think of you, I think of you and I'm strong, and I know I can go on. It's like you set me free. When life gets the best of me, I just think of you._" They were all astonished to hear such a lovely voice after hearing so many failed attempts of people trying to sing well. The judges just had to look at each other and nod for it to be decided.

"You're in," Teah said.

"YES!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Awesome, Cassidy!" Emily replied.

"Alright, Emily, your turn," Blue said with a smile. Emily immediately became nervous.

"You can do it, you're amazing girl," Cassidy cheered.

"I'll be singing 'All American Girl'," Emily said and the judges nodded.

And so she sang:

"S_ince the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football, be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl."_

"Emily, welcome to Bertliz Records as well," Teah said after Emily finished singing. "Rest up and meet the rest of the gang, we're going to start rehearsing songs next week for two weeks and then we'll hold a concert in Virdian City. I hope you'll be able to input your talents into the concert and the team well."

"Thank you, you won't regret this!" Emily exclaimed.

"Mhm," Teah replied.

"Well, follow us and the others, we're going to be staying over the Oak's, the Hiroka's, and the Akagi's for the time being," Hannah said and they left, with the newcomers full of hopes and dreams.

* * *

**Nick:** gosh that was painful

**Cassidy:** I just love how everybody's singing parts except Em's were formatted the same and you were just like 'screw it, I'm copying and pasting' XD

**Me:** sadly...that was what happened...

**Cassidy:** it's okay though, Emily can be special

**Emily:** thanks

**Teah:** and to think Ash was originally going to give us just one week to rehearse and choose songs and what-not before the first concert O.O

**Me:** yeah, but then I was like 'I'm sure Teah could pull it off with Hannah, Nick, and Sarah, but...I think it may be an issue for Emily, Erica, Cassidy, and the others.'

**Erica:** thank you thought

**Me:** T.T"

**Moon:** REVIEW!

**Me:** I thought you were going to eat cake with Topaz...

**Moon:** yeah, but I ended up here and it's around that time the review reminder's supposed to come up...

**Nathan:** Come on Moon, Topaz is worried

**Moon:** okay, bye Ash!

**Me:** Bye!

*Moon and Nathan leave. Authoress turns and notices that everyone is staring at her*

**Me:** um...hi?

*silence*

**Me:** um..review reminder! Nick! I'm out of here * walks out of the room*

**Nick:** *stares at audience* Review ^.^ *walks away and leaves*

**Teah:** where's the OFF-AIR button?

**Emily:** Ooh, I remember! It's that big red button that sometimes flashes when commentary goes too long so it distracts Ash and - ooh! blinking button! *presses the OFF-AIR button*

* * *

Songs Used This Chapter:

**Jewels: **"Stuck In The Moment" by Justin Beiber

**Moon:** "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen

**Cassidy:** "I Think Of You" by Tata Young

**Emily:** "All-American Girl" by Carrie Underwood

* * *

Singing Voice Comparison:

**Jewels -** Justin Beiber

**Moon -** Carly Rae Jepsen/Vanessa Hudgens

**Cassidy - ** Tata Young/Ke$ha

**Emily - ** Carrie Underwood/Colbie Caillat


End file.
